


Among the Corn (Maze)

by AnimationNut



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Autumn, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Originally written in 2015, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: It's October thirtieth, and Phineas and the gang are spending the night before Halloween at a corn maze. It's only a matter of time before they get split up, and Buford can't resist the opportunity to pull a small prank. Tis the spooky season, after all.
Kudos: 10





	Among the Corn (Maze)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

The evening of October thirtieth had a chilly breeze wafting through the night air. Multicoloured leaves were strewn over yards, fields, roads and sidewalks, and houses were fully prepped for the next night—Halloween. Jack o' lanterns, stretchy spider webs, orange lights and various other Halloween decorations decked out houses. Little kids all over the Tri-State Area could hardly sleep, eager for their opportunity to collect as much free candy as possible.

Fourteen-year-old Phineas Flynn and his friends were at a farm, standing near the entrance of a seemingly endless corn maze, waiting for the owner to give them the go-ahead to start.

"This is a really bad idea," said Baljeet Tjinder, hands tucked under his armpits as he regarded the maze warily.

"This is the night for egging people's houses and throwing toilet paper at trees," said Buford van Stomm in annoyance, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Why are we here?"

"We're here to a), have some fun and b), keep your butt out of trouble," returned Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fixing her long raven hair into a ponytail with an orange bow.

Buford narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who threw an egg at my bedroom window last year."

"Why would I ever do a thing like that?" asked Isabella with a sly smile.

"All right guys," spoke Phineas, coming over to his friends with his brother in tow. "The flashlights are in working order. We're good to go!"

Ferb Fletcher handed out the flashlights. Baljeet nervously gripped his. "This does not make me feel better."

"It's going to be fine," soothed Phineas. "It'll be fun!"

"Because trouncing our way through a corn maze is fun," muttered Buford.

"Better than spending it in the back of police car because of your own stupidity," sang Isabella.

"Okay, kids!" the owner called. "Go ahead!"

"Whoa!" whooped Phineas, and he immediately led the charge into the corn maze. Baljeet followed as close to his friends as possible, hands fumbling to keep his flashlight pointed ahead.

Their shadows danced in the beams of light, stretching up against the towering golden stalks of corn on both sides. It was not long before they reached a fork in the leaf-covered path, and Buford shouted "Right!" the same time Isabella said "Left!"

"No way!" snapped Buford. "Right is always the right direction."

Isabella set her free hand on her hip. "If that was your attempt at a joke, it was horrible."

"I think we should go left," decided Phineas.

Isabella gave a smug smirk and Buford scowled, but did not say anything.

They trudged down the left path, flashlights swinging to and fro. Baljeet's ray of light suddenly landed on a fat grey rat darting out from the swaying stalks. "Aiiiyyyeee!" he shrieked. Wanting to put as much distance between himself and the critter, he darted off and disappeared around the corner.

"Oi, nerd! What the heck are you doing?" hollered Buford, taking off after the panicked teen.

"Wait!" cried Phineas. "We have to stick together!"

The three hurried after their friends, but soon they got lost in the twists and turns of the maze, getting separated from Buford and Baljeet. Isabella huffed in irritation, purple sneakers kicking aside leaves as she walked behind the brothers.

"Just great."

"They couldn't have gone far," said Phineas, straining to hear for any sound of the two males.

"Am I the only one who expected this, then?" asked Ferb, pulling his green scarf down so that his speech would not be muffled.

"No," said Isabella with a grin. "I just didn't expect it to happen ten minutes into our little adventure. So now what?"

"We could wait for them at the exit," suggested Ferb.

Phineas shook his head. "I want us all to make it out together."

"If I had known I’d be spending the entire night in a corn maze, I would have come better prepared,” replied Isabella.

"Not all night," replied Ferb. "The place closes at midnight. Someone will come looking if we don’t make it out in time.”

Isabella squinted at him. "Do you understand sarcasm?"

"Don't be silly. I invented it."

The trio walked for another five minutes and Phineas grew unnerved at the silent night air. It sent goosebumps up his neck. "Isabella, do you think you can climb on Ferb's shoulders? Maybe you can see them over the corn."

"Sure."

Ferb knelt down and Isabella climbed onto the tall teen's shoulders. She was hoisted high into the air, getting a clear view of the rest of the maze that stretched out before her. She searched for the yellow glow of Baljeet and Buford’s flashlights and furrowed her brow when she saw nothing but darkness.

"I don't see—"

" _Rraagghh!"_

A hand shot out from the dense corn and wrapped around Ferb's ankle. The green-haired teen gave a shout of surprise and jolted violently, trying to kick off the vice-grip. Isabella yelped as she was dislodged from Ferb's shoulders. Phineas lurched forwards, arms wrapping around Isabella's waist to keep her from having a nasty fall.

Isabella let out a soft gasp as she and Phineas stumbled a few steps. "Thanks," she breathed, fighting off a blush as the redhead steadied her.

"No problem." Phineas looked at his brother. "You good?"

Ferb nodded.

"What was that?"

He was answered by a familiar cackle. Buford wrestled his way through the stalks, dragging a quivering Baljeet after him. "Your faces," he chortled. "Oh, I wish I had a camera."

Isabella scowled and stormed over to him. "You are such a jerk!" she cried, swatting him on the shoulder.

"I did not know he was going to do that," said Baljeet weakly. "I was too concerned with making sure a rat did not run up my pant leg."

Ferb aimed a finger at the burly teen. "Halloween is tomorrow. That is when I will have my revenge."

Buford smirked. "Whatever you say, Beanpole."

Phineas shook his head, amused. "You can't just run through the corn like that. That's cheating."

"It was the quickest way to find you," dismissed Buford.

"Can we leave now?" asked Baljeet tiredly. "I have had enough of corn and mazes."

"Sure thing. We should be close to the exit anyway."

It took a few more twists and turns, but soon the group made their way out of the maze. Baljeet sighed with relief and collapsed to the ground. "We are free!"

"I'm gonna go get a caramel apple," declared Buford, making his way to the brightly-lit shed that housed the farm’s marketplace.

"I see Candace's car in the parking lot. We'll wait for you!" Phineas called after him.

As the group made their way to the twenty-year-old's idling vehicle, Isabella turned to Ferb with a devious expression. "How much will it take to convince Candace to leave and make Buford think we left him here?"

Ferb smirked. "Nothing at all."

Giggling, the girl raced ahead of the guys to the car. She threw open the back door and climbed inside. "Can you drive off and leave Buford here for just a few minutes?" she asked hopefully.

Candace grinned. "Heck yeah. I wanted to grab a milkshake anyway."

Baljeet and Ferb climbed in beside the girl while Phineas took the passenger seat. Once they were all buckled up Candace roared out of the parking lot. Phineas stared at his sister in bemusement. "Sis, we're missing Buford."

"He's gonna stay here for a bit longer," said Isabella with a smirk, exchanging a high-five with Ferb.

Buford walked out of the shed with his caramel apple just in time to see the familiar vehicle head down the barren street. He stared after it for a moment before scowling. He had a feeling they wouldn't be back for a little while.

" _You guys suck!"_


End file.
